peter_jacksons_the_lord_of_the_rings_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Arador
Arador was the fourteenth Chieftain of the Dúnedain who lived in the north of Arnor with the Dúnedain of this realm. Married to Gladhwen, Arador was the son of Argonui and Mirwen Saelind, the father of Arathorn II, and grandfather of Aragorn II. After his succeeding his father who had been killed in a terrible flooding, Arador served as Chieftain for over 108 years until he was killed by Hill-trolls north of Rivendell. He was followed by his young son, Arathorn II, who took the mantle as Chieftain. Biography A member of the Dúnedain that were blessed with long life than normal humans in the world of Arda, Arador was born in TA 2758 and lived in the northern kingdom of Arnor as the son of Argonui and Mirwen Saelind, and descended in right line from Aranarth. Throughout his life while his father ruled as chieftain, Arador fell in love with beautiful woman named Gladhwen and the two wedded in Taurdal. After his mother was killed by Winter Wolves that were invading Eriador from the North and his father killed by the great floods that devastated Enedwaith and Minhiriath, Arador was devastasted of his parents' deaths, in which he decided to send his wife back to Rivendell during the First Fell Winter. He eventually took his father's mantle as the fourteenth Chieftain of the Dúnedain in the village of Taurdal. Continuing the line of Isildur Elendilion, Arador's wife had given birth to a son, naming him Arathorn II, but died from her childbirth in TA 2856. Arador mourned his wife and had her buried once he decided to send his son to Rivendell and keep him safe from harm. Later in TA 2911, the Dark Lord Sauron (who was thought to have been vanquished by Isildur Elendilion during the final year of the Last Alliance) has returned, and with his power growing slowly, Arador begins his campaign against the gathering orc bands in the north. After his son was fully grown and returned to Taurdal several years before, Arador sent his son to find the motive behind these attacks; the orcs were definitely working for the Dark Lord who was secretly hiding in the old fortress of Dol Guldur, but their true motive was unknown. When his son returned and discovered that the enemy was searching for the Ring of Barahir, and therefore the royal bloodline, Arador knew that the line of Isildur would be in grave danger. Therefore, he agreed to let his son marry Gilraen, and blessed the two. In TA 2913, Arador had already turned 155 years old during the spring. He and his son eventually left Taurdal on a mission and ventured to Rivendell to meet with Elrond Peredhel. While taking a different route to the elven city, they ended up in the Coldfells, and knew that Trolls had lived here for many centuries ever since the War of the Last Alliance. Splitting into two groups, Arador and his men encountered a large Hill Troll that emerged from the cave and began to attack. Arador fought against the beast, but was overwhelmed when the troll used its arm as a club to bash the chieftain very hard. Arador was knocked into the wall and badly wounded when his son and the rangers arrived too late and killed the troll. As his son rushed to his side, Arador died from his wounds. His funeral was held back in in Taurdal, and his son would become the fifteenth chieftain of the Dúnedain, and a year later, his grandson Aragorn was born. Behind the Scenes *Arador was born in TA 2820. At the age of 110, he was still a young man (by the account of the Dúnedain) until he was killed by Hill Trolls in TA 2930. In the film, Born of Hope, the character is 155 years old. He was born in TA 2758 and died in TA 2913. *The character is played by Iain Marshall. Appearances *''Born of Hope'' (First appearance) See also *House of Isildur Category:Arnorians Category:Characters Category:Chieftains of the Dúnedain Category:Deceased characters Category:Dúnedain Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Rangers